


What a Lovely Way to Burn

by LaurenCrabtree



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: (This Fic is the Aftermath of Said Prostitution), BDSM, Bondage, Dom Nyarlathotep, Face Slapping, Fire play, Humiliation, M/M, Mentions of Forced Prostitution, Name-Calling, Nyarlathotep Is Not Nice, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Carter, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Suspension, The Fic Ends Just As the Sex Is About to Happen, mentions of orgasm denial, rantep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenCrabtree/pseuds/LaurenCrabtree
Summary: In which Carter comes back completely worn out after Nyarlathotep spent the day whoring him out at the port on the moon.





	What a Lovely Way to Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flazéda (peternurphy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternurphy/gifts).



> This is a drabble written for saintvader’s 101 Kinks meme. I may or may not write the events leading up to it eventually, but for now I’m focusing on another fic.

Randolph Carter was exhausted. Out of breath and soaked in sweat, cum, and god knows what else, he stumbled through the door and directly into Nyarlathotep’s arms.

 

“You’re back.” Nyarlathotep’s voice was even, seemingly unfazed by Carter’s appearance. This wasn’t surprising, though, given that this whole racket was Nyarla’s fault in the first place. 

 

“That I am. Now would you give me some fucking space?” Carter attempted to wrench himself free from Nyarlathotep’s grasp only to be pulled back into it by a pair of long, slithering tentacles.

 

“Wait just a moment…” Nyarla’s voice grew more stern, more clipped, as if he was pulling a naughty child away from the cookie jar.

 

“Ugh, what is it?” Randolph sighed, reluctantly giving in as Nyarla pulled him back. He was tired, he was tense, he just wanted to get cleaned up and go to sleep, but he knew arguing any further would be more trouble than it was worth. He knew nothing good would come from his attitude, but at this point, he was too exhausted to care.

 

“Do you recall what happened with your last client?” Fuzzily, Randolph tried to think back to what had happened just a few minutes ago. It was surprisingly hard; Nyarlathotep had made him service so many clients that day that they all faded into a blur. He racked his brain for anything he could have done wrong, but he came up blank.

 

“What did I tell you to say every time you met with someone?” Nyarlathotep was running his hand up and down Randolph’s back now, his wickedly sharp nails scratching the skin as he did so.  _ What did he tell me, what did he tell me?  _ The thought raced through Randolph’s sex-addled mind, but he couldn’t keep up with it. So much had happened that the beginning of the day seemed like years ago.

 

“I can’t remember.” The defeat in Carter’s voice was obvious. Nyarlathotep would have his hide for this and he knew it.

 

“You can’t? I suppose I should have expected that from a desperate little human like you.” 

 

_ Desperate? What was he…  _ Before Randolph could think about that choice of words any further, Nyarla had pulled him up into the air, holding him in place via tentacles wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

 

“You were supposed to tell all of your clients that they were under no circumstances allowed to let you come. And with your very last client, just as the day was almost done, just as I thought you could get through it, you  _ forgot.  _ And not only did you forget to tell him, you actually came.” In any other situation, Carter would have been humiliated by Nyarlathotep’s words. But now, he couldn’t even fully listen to them—he almost felt like he could fall asleep where he was.

 

“ _ Listen to me _ .” These words were accompanied by a sharp slap across the face that brought him back to the present, a slap that burned in a more literal sense than ever before and made him shudder in pain. Carter swore he could hear a sizzling noise as it happened. “You want to be the one getting the attention? Fine.” He felt another sizzling slap, this one on his buttocks, and then another on his thighs. It felt like the flesh was being boiled away from his bones, and he wondered just what sort of magic Nyarla was doing to achieve this. He wasn’t left wondering for long, however; the burning sensation snaked its way up his back and across his right cheek until the tip of what looked like a flaming tentacle entered his field of vision.  _ This was new. _ Leaving his sight as quickly as it had appeared, the tentacle was brought down on his ass once again, this time harder than the last. The sizzling noise was more audible now; he could tell that the skin had been broken. It was agonizing, but at the same time, it felt almost rejuvenating, as if his flesh was being stripped away so it could be made anew. In a way, he didn’t want it to stop.

 

“You know,” Nyarla chastised him, bringing the tentacle down on Carter’s back with a loud crack. “I can tell you’re enjoying this. Maybe not completely, but you are. I’ll bet you went against my orders on purpose just to get me to punish you… You have always been a pain slut, haven’t you? ...Haven’t you?” It took Carter a moment to realize he was waiting for an answer. He nodded his head, and Nyarla shook his disdainfully in response. “You know I expect you to use your words when I ask you a question. Now answer me.  _ Properly. _ ” The tentacle made its way down Carter’s back and between his ass cheeks, and he tensed up when he realized Nyarlathotep was lining it up at his hole. He could take the pain externally, but the thought of being internally burned sent his heart rate into overdrive.

 

“Yes… I’m a—I’m  _ your  _ pain slut…” The words were barely a whimper as the scorching pain made its way further down, but the moment Nyarla entered him, they morphed into a scream of agony.


End file.
